Revelations
by shanejayell
Summary: Mai makes a starling discovery about herself, years after she thought it was over...


Mai Hime: Revelations

(with assistance from Dan and Strife)

"What do you mean, I'm DEAD?" Mai Tokiha blurted out, the orange-haired young woman gazing at her friend in surprise.

With a sigh Natsuki Kuga pushed her glasses up, her long black hair tied back in a ponytail. "As far as I can tell," she looked at Mai with sympathy, her lab coat fluttering over her usual street clothes.

"But Mai can't be dead," Mikoto Minagi blinked in surprise as the small black haired lady shook her head, "she's right here."

"There's got to be a mistake," Mai said quietly, leaning up against Mikoto for support in the small office.

Natsuki Kuga sighed, sitting back in her office at Fuka. She was a professor now as well as a respected researcher, and while her primary area of study was physics she had also been looking into the Hime. "It's complicated," Natsuki said wryly.

"We've got time," Mai said, unconsciously reaching out for Mikoto's hand and squeezing it for comfort.

"What my equipment tells me is that your body isn't real," Natsuki explained, "it's energy...just shaped like a human being." She took off her glasses to rub at her eyes, "I even think I know when it happened..."

"Tell us," Mikoto said, putting a comforting arm around Mai's shoulders.

Mai smiled up at Mikoto in gratitude. With everything that had happened, from Yuichi leaving her to all of this, the other woman had been a rock for Mai to lean on. "I'm ready," she met Natsuki's eyes.

"When Alyssa Searrs attacked the academy with her orbital weapon Artemis, you used Kagutsuchi to stop it," Natsuki said gently, "and I think you died there...I saw you come back together out of the flames."

"Someone didn't think to tell me that?" Mai slumped in a chair, looking at both of them in frank disbelief

"We were a little busy at the time," Natsuki said, the scientist holding up her hands defensively.

"And you did rocket off into space right afterward," Mikoto added reasonably, looking down at her mildly.

"Then you reappeared on campus days later with no explanation where you went," Natsuki added pointedly.

"Okay, okay," Mai gave in. "If I AM energy," Mai looked down at her hands weakly, "how am I still looking human?"

"We think it's by your will, assisted by our Hime ability to materialize energy," Natsuki stated, "operating on a massive scale." She searched her desk for a moment while adding, "I'm going to contact Sugiura-sensei; she might have some information too."

"But I thought we lost our Hime abilities when the Childe and our Hime marks disappeared," Mai pounced on that.

"That's what I thought, too," Natsuki looked very annoyed at the idea she'd been tricked. "I may have to try to track down Fumi Himeko; she knew Nagi and Mashiro best, and might have the answers we seek."

"I'll help," Mai scowled.

"Me too," Mikoto nodded. "Is that also why Mai hasn't aged?" Mikoto asked softly, looking at Natsuki with a odd sort of intensity.

"I think so," Natsuki agreed. "It has to do with body image, we think."

"Guess that explains why my breasts never sagged, too," Mai muttered under her breath.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in," Natsuki said softly as she reached out to squeeze Mai's hand, "you'll need time, I think."

"You got that right," Mai sighed.

"If you want to you're welcome to come visit Shizuru and I," Natsuki offered, her smile unusually warm.

"Fujino-san finally wore you down?" Mikoto asked with a smile.

Mai smiled, silently thanking Mikoto for changing the subject. "Yeah, I thought you were going to hold out forever," Mai teased.

"Oh shut up," Natsuki complained. She blushed, "I was just concerned how it would look, having the Headmaster of Fuka living with a professor."

"And your shyness had nothing to do with it?" Mikoto teased, remembering how Shiziru's intense pursuit had embarrassed Natsuki.

"Don't start," Natsuki scowled.

"Thanks for the offer," Mai rose, "but I think I'll head home." She smiled wryly, "I'm just lucky I have a few days off from the restaurant I manage."

"I'll stay with her," Mikoto said to Natsuki softly as they left the office.

"She's lucky to have you around," Natsuki said as she watched her go.

"Mai," Mikoto smiled as she caught up with her, both walking away from the facility building on the Fuka campus.

"Thanks for coming," Mai smiled as she took Mikoto's hand, "from the tone of Natsuki's voice I knew it was bad..."

"I wanted to be here anyway," Mikoto answered firmly.

"I guess that's what I don't understand," Mai looked up at Mikoto questioningly. "I turned from you to Yuichi, did my best to forget about what we shared...why did you come help me now?" she asked.

"Because I love you," Mikoto shrugged casually. She smiled, "I accepted you loved Yuichi, eventually, and I was happy just to be with you as a friend." A grin, "And I left on my own, as I recall."

"Maybe, but I certainly gave you a push," Mai sighed. She stopped them by one of the trees in the gardens, cherry blossoms falling all around them. "I...don't know how I feel, Mikoto, and I can't promise you anything," she said.

"I wouldn't want you to," Mikoto reached out to gently put her hand to Mai's cheek.

Mai unconsciously tilted her head, rubbing her cheek against Mikoto's hand. The sword calluses were oddly comforting against her skin, a familiar sensation. "I do know that I want to be close to you," she said, "and see where it goes."

"I'd like that very much," Mikoto smiled as they walked off hand in hand. "Hey Mai?" she asked a few moments later.

"Yes?" Mai asked curiously.

A soft rumbling was heard. "I'm hungry," Mikoto confessed sheepishly.

"You never change," Mai laughed, hugging her.

End

Notes: Inspired by images from Mai Hime, especially the scene where Mai appears to die then pulls herself together out of the flames. This story will be added to in one of my other series, but I'm not quite sure which one... lol.


End file.
